1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a probe for use in a microcalorimeter in which various types of heat measurements are carried out, such as the heat development of continuous flows and, the heat development from closed ampoules or ampoules to which during measurement some further medium is added, whereby the probe is arranged in thermal contact with the thermodetectors used in the calorimeter.
2. Prior Art
Microcalorimetry is a universal method for quantifying different types of chemicals and above all biochemical processes by measuring the heat development of these processes. A number of different microcalorimetric principles are known an example is the thermoelement heat leakage principle described for instance in the Swedish Pat. Nos. 307 683 and 329 025.
In a microcalorimeter one is interested in carrying out different types of heat measurements such as the heat development in continuous flows of a medium or a mixture of several media or the heat development of solid or fluid objects under static conditions, whereby the objects are arranged in closed ampoules. A further application is the so-called perfusion experiment, where a gas or a liquid is supplied for instance to a living biological cell system enclosed in a reaction vessel. In the microcalorimeters known per se the change between these different types of experiments has implied that the probe of the calorimeter has been exchanged completely which is a relatively time-consuming operation.